Pirates of Oz!
by FanGurlz
Summary: After getting hit in the head by a stage light during a pirates movie audition, Dixie Gail ends up in a bizarre Pirates of the Caribbean parody of the wizard of Oz! With Captain Jack as the scarecrow, Will as the tin man and Henry turner as the cowardly lion! including Elizabeth as Glinda and Salazar as the wicked witch of the west! AN: includes characters from DMTNT!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay so, you may not know this but when I was a kid I was a huge fan of the wizard of Oz! Mind you this was before I discovered pirates! So I decided to combine them into one story! Enjoy!

Pirates of Oz!

 _Prologue_

Dixie Gail fidgeted nervously as she waited to audition for the movie _pirates of the Caribbean 5: dead men tell no tales_. She smoothened out her red and black plaid dress-red and black were pirate colors right? This was the last part available, if she screwed this up, she would have to move back home with her auntie Emily and her uncle harry. She tried reading her script but she was so terrified, the words looked like blurs. She took slow and deep breaths trying to calm herself down.

"Calm down, Dixie" she told herself "it's just a major audition for an amazing role in the Disney franchise you've loved since you were young."

"Dixie Gail!" a woman with a clipboard called.

' _Oh god!'_ she thought _'it's my turn!'_

"Y- Yes" Dixie said aloud "I'm here."

"Good, right this way" said the woman.

Dixie walked through the door and tried to appear confident as she walked in front of the movie producers and directors and … Johnny Depp! Why was he here? Her nerves skyrocketed.

She took her spot in front off them all and breathed. Johnny shot her a smile, she felt her legs turn to jell-o.

"So, Dixie" said Jerry Bruckheimer, the producer "we're going to try the scene where you first meet Captain Jack Sparrow and feel free to add in any extra lines."

"If you feel something, just go for it" said Johnny encouragingly, taking a seat beside her.

They ran a few lines and for a while, Dixie felt better. But then again how can you not while looking into Johnny Depp's eyes?

Then she noticed something above them, that stage light above Johnny's head, was it supposed to be swinging like that? The next thing she knew the light fell! Dixie ran and pushed Johnny out of his seat and but got hit in the head by the light.

She fell to the ground as her vision blurred and her head felt dizzy and painful.

"Someone call 911!" she heard Johnny yell. But that was the last thing she heard after losing consciences.


	2. Chapter 1:Follow the Jolly Rodger road!

Chapter 1: Follow the Jolly Rodger road!

 **Dixie's P.O.V**

I woke up to a bright light shining in my eyes; _I must be in a hospital_ I thought. I tried to sit up but my head hurt, I lay back down and squinted in the light. Suddenly, it all came back to me, the audition, I blew it! And all because of that stupid stage light! I sat up slowly and came to realize that this was no hospital...I was in what-seemed to be- Port Royal! And the light that was shining on me was sunlight.

I walked the streets for a while until something jumped onto a barrel beside me. I jumped until I realized it was only a monkey. A monkey wearing little clothes?

"Jack? Jack the monkey?" I asked recognizing him.

He smiled at me and climbed on my shoulder.

"Hmm, your pretty cute!" I said.

Just then a carriage pulled up and a young woman in a cream colored gown stepped out of it and walked up to me.

"Are you a good pirate or a bad pirate?" she asked me.

"Me? I'm not a pirate at all" I told her "I'm Dixie Gail from Los Angeles and I'm an actress."

"Oh" she said.

"Why did you think I was a pirate?" I asked "pirates are old, decaying men on a ship!"

 _ ***Tee-hee-hee***_

I looked around for the source of the noise. "What was that?" I asked.

"They are the red-coats" she said "they are laughing because I am a pirate, my name is Elizabeth Swann, the pirate king!."

"Really, oh sorry it's just... I've never met a beautiful pirate before!" I said. _Except for Johnny!_ I couldn't help but think.

She smiled and turned to the village and called softly "it's alright! You can all come out!"

Little red-coated men slowly emerged from the buildings and fort; they walked up to me and yelled their thanks and giving me flowers.

"Uh... not that I'm not grateful for all this, but what did I do to get it?" I asked.

"You killed the wicked Captain Diego Salazar!" they cheered and pointed.

"I- what!" I said turning to where they pointed.

Underneath the stage light that hit me was a man in a gray navy uniform.

"Oh my god!" I said "I killed someone!"

"Yes and for setting us free here is a token of our appreciation" said Elizabeth placing something in my hand.

I looked at it; it was a ruby-incrusted compass. It dazzled beautifully in the sunlight.

"The ruby compass points to the thing you want most in this world" explained Elizabeth.

I went to open it, but then a strange wind blew and in a puff of red smoke appeared a ghostly pale man with floating black hair. He drew his sword and the red-coats ran for cover. Elizabeth put a hand on my shoulder as the man walked over to the body under the stage light.

"I thought you said he was dead" I said to Elizabeth.

"That was the father Diego Salazar, this is his son Armando Salazar" she said "she "He's just as bad as the other one."

"Who killed my father!" he demanded in a Spanish accent, storming up to Elizabeth and me. He glanced at me "was it you?"

"N-no, you see, it was an accident..." I stuttered.

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Salazar, aren't you forgetting the ruby compass?" she asked.

"The compass! Of course!" he went to the dead body and searched his belt. "It's gone!" he shrieked angrily.

He glared at me "if you took it, I swear I'll"-

"Too late" said Elizabeth pointing to my waist "there the compass is and there it will stay!"

The compass was now attached to the black leather I put around my plaid dress.

"Give it to me!" said Salazar "you don't know how to use its power, but I do!

"Keep a tight hold on it" Elizabeth whispered in my ear. "It must be very powerful or else he wouldn't want it!"

"You stay out of this, Lizzie" he growled.

"Oh please! You have no power here!" laughed Elizabeth "now get going before someone drops something on you!"

Salazar looked up at the sky. "Fine, I'll leave" he turned to me "and as for you my little lady, just try and stay out of my way... I'll get you _mi Bonita_ and your little monkey too!"

And finally he disappeared make into a puff of smoke.

"Aw jeeze!" I said "my first day in town and I've already made an enemy!" I sighed "all I want is to get the part in _pirates 5_."

"Well if that's all you want, you have to go see the captain!" said Elizabeth.

"Great! How do I get there?"

"Just follow the Jolly Rodger road all the way to the black pearl!" she pointed to a road made up of black bricks with skulls and crossbones on them.

I stared at her. "Sounds easy enough" I shrugged. "Come on, Jack!" I said patting my shoulder. The monkey hopped on and we began our journey down the road.


	3. Chapter 2: Scarecrow Sparrow

Chapter 2: Scarecrow Sparrow

 **Dixie's P.O.V**

I was walking for a good half hour until I came to a fork in the road. Two paths, which way do I go? I looked up at the blistering sun, it was getting hot and I was getting nowhere. I huffed and sat beside a bunch of barrels.

"Which way?" I groaned.

"You could go left!" came a male voice.

I looked around "who said that?"

"Or you could go right!" it said again.

I sighed. "Great" I said "now I'm going crazy!"

A man with dreadlocks popped out of one of the barrels. "No, I know crazy and you, luv, are not crazy" he told me.

I stared at him "what are you doing in that barrel?" I asked.

"Can't answer that, luv" he grinned.

"Why not?"

He looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Because I don't have a brain" he whispered.

"You don't?" I whispered

He nodded.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked

"I can't answer that because I don't have a brain."

"How can you talk then?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but I don't think ye need a brain to talk" he said "Just look at drunk people!"

"I suppose that's true" I nodded, somewhat understanding it. "How did you lose your brain?"

"I traded it for rum" he said happily.

I rolled my eyes.

"Do you think you could help me out of this barrel?" he asked me.

"Sure" I said. I pushed the barrel over and it split in two with Jack in it.

"Ow!" he cried. He got up legs wobbling; I helped him up, helping him steady himself.

"Thanks, luv" he said. Not gonna lie, I liked it when he called me luv.

"You're welcome" I said picking up Jack the monkey. "Now if you don't mind we have to get going."

"Where are ye headed?" he asked me.

"To see the captain" I answered.

"Really?" he asked "do you think if I go with you that the captain will give me a brain?"

"Maybe" I shrugged "but you'd be best to stay here, I've got a ghost on my tail and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Ghost" he scoffed "I'm not afraid of any ghost, I'm not afraid of anything… except for burning rum. But I'd got through a burning rum tavern just get a brain! "

"I don't know…"

"Please take me with you!" he pleaded "I promise I won't be any more trouble than usual!"

"Well…okay then, I could use some entertainment on this trip!" I said.

He smirked at me.

"Not that type of entertainment" I said annoyed.

 _ **AN: You know what I'd like from the captain? Reviews!**_


End file.
